


communiqué

by jehoney



Series: jughead and archie [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff N Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, and we love him, archie gets off jug watches, archie is a horny teen boy, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehoney/pseuds/jehoney
Summary: “You know, you could take care of it here. I don’t mind.”His eyes haven’t left the screen, but they’re flitting in that way that shows that he’s not quite sure how what he’s just said will land. Luckily, everything Jughead says lands pretty well with Archie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've written fluff n angst so now i'm completing the triad with smut. i love these boyfriendos so much
> 
> enjoy x

The morning light is long as it falls over Archie’s rumpled mess of a bed, and Jug’s grateful like always for the suntrap positioning of his window, as he shifts his computer in his lap and carries on typing. He woke up early (well, earlier than Archie, who’s still asleep next to him) and is enjoying the suburban quiet that seems to lift his writing, though he wishes he wasn’t being made so perky by it; the uniqueness of his narrative voice comes from his biting sarcasm.

Behind him, he hears Archie snuffle softly into the pillow, and turns to find his copper hair almost blinding in the golden sunlight, a beam falling gently over his face and doing its best to wake him. Jughead smiles at his own sappiness, and turns back to his screen.

Archie Andrews awakes with a rather noticeable erection.

He spends a good two minutes in that pleasant sleep-wake state, eyelids closed to the light pouring through the window, but still aware of it, rolling over until he’s belly down on the mattress and rocking his hips a few times against it, unaware of himself until he’s brought fully into consciousness by a cough from Jughead.

“You okay there, pal?”

He rolls over, looks down at himself, clasps his hands over his crotch and turns the most impressive shade of scarlet Jug thinks he’s ever seen in his life. He smirks, one corner of his mouth pulling upwards, reaching a hand to tangle and scratch at his dark hair and, oh shit, none of this is really helping Archie’s situation. It’s highly probable this is Jug’s fault anyway, (well, Archie would be surprised if it was anyone other than his boyfriend getting him hard) but the redhead still feels kind of guilty being such a Horny Teenage Boy when Jug’s done nothing to warrant this reaction, nor would he, other than sleeping in the same bed.

“Hormones, huh? Gross.” And Archie knows he’s joking from the way the smile still tugs at his mouth even when he types; he’s very glad he can use hormones as the culprit, to externalise this away from putting any responsibility on himself.

He tells Jug he’ll go and take care of it in the bathroom, pressing a kiss to his cheek, but as he’s pushing back the covers he hears Jug reply.

“You know, you could take care of it here. I don’t mind.”

His eyes haven’t left the screen, but they’re flitting in that way that shows that he’s not quite sure how what he’s just said will land. Luckily, everything Jughead says lands pretty well with Archie, so he leans into him and steals another kiss, Jughead smug in the knowledge that he’s just made Archie’s entire morning.

The redhead lies back against the pillows and palms himself a couple of times through his pyjama pants, before taking some of the lotion on his bedside table and reaching inside to wrap a hand around himself. His breathing comes deep as he strokes himself up and down, eventually pushing his pants until they’re bunched around his thighs, and his legs are effectively trapped together and Jug, all the while, is making sentence revisions, grammatical corrections, occasionally smiling when he structures a paragraph particularly nicely.

Archie tightens his grip on himself and swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock, groaning at the feeling, which actually makes Jughead look up from his work to steal a glance. Buoyed by the scrap of attention, Archie moans again, because even if he can’t get Jug turned on by this, he can at least distract him from whatever seems to be more important than his boyfriend, right? By Sod’s Law, though, Jug doesn’t budge the second time he tries it, and the third, when he hisses out a soft “Fuck…” Jug just snaps over his shoulder (with a smile):

“Jeez, Andrews, I’m trying to work here.”

And Archie, who seems to be the guy every girl and guy in Riverdale would kill to get with, is with the only person who doesn’t want him in that way. He doesn’t resent it, quite the contrary; whilst acknowledging Jug’s sexuality is not just a fetish, it turns him on to no end to have to work this hard for his attention.

As he thinks this over, the speed and pressure of his hand increase, and he reaches his other down to cup his balls, all the while counting the moles on the back of Jug’s neck, watching the deft movements of his fingers and observing the shifting in the tendons and muscles of his shoulders through his thin shirt.

He can feel himself getting close, his hips are thrusting ever so slightly up to meet his hands and he’s got his lower lip caught between his teeth, and Jug has obviously been paying more attention that Archie thought, because he seems to have noticed too. Slowly, he reaches a hand out behind him to rest on Archie’s right thigh, rubbing and applying just the right amount of warm pressure before Archie’s coming, hips stuttering and the hand retreating as if it hadn’t just tipped Archie into orgasm.

The rush is hot and winds him, it’s not the most intense he’s ever had but it’s the perfect fit for this sunny, lazy morning, and he lies there for a good minute, bathing in the light and the afterglow before he notices Jug’s eyes on him.

“Was that good?” he asks, his raised eyebrow giving him an air of amusement.

Archie nods, smiling stupidly and pouts his lips, a non-verbal invitation that Jug accepts, leaning over and kissing him lightly before pushing himself up off the bed. He picks up his laptop, takes a last fond look at blissed-out Archie, and leaves the bedroom, with a light:

“Clean yourself up. That’s gross.”


End file.
